


Undone

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, M/M, ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slip of the tongue (unfortunately not the fun kind) leads to a misunderstanding between Harry and Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of the advent challenge at the livejournal community, hd-seasons; prompt was Yule Ball. Also written for enchanted jae who asked for ribbon in her prompt.

"Ah, Harry, good," McGonagall smiled and beckoned Harry into a wing back chair. On the other side, Draco sat in a similar chair.

Harry closed the door behind him and took the offered seat. McGonagall clasped her hands together on her desk. "I'm sure you both know that since we're hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, we're holding a Yule Ball. Unlike years past when we had all our teachers here as chaperones, times have changed and half my staff will be leaving for the holidays. Neither of you have said anything about any plans to leave so I'd like to ask if you would be chaperones for the ball. There won't be any shifts this time with so few of us."

With Hermione and Ron going to Australia and the Weasleys to Romania, Harry didn't have any plans. "I'll do it."

Draco was nodding. "Of course."

She beamed. "Thank you, boys. I appreciate it. Now, I'll start going over the schedule for the night. Remember, though, that as the ball gets closer, the more the students will be apt to...misbehave. We will all need to keep a watchful eye." She cast a sharp look at Harry. "I trust you will be able to keep an eye on the whole castle?"

Harry smirked. "Of course." He hadn't taken the Maurader's Map out in a long time--the castle was very helpful in guiding him to behaving students.

"And you'll let Draco see it?" she pressed.

Harry gulped and his stomach churned a little. The map was a part of his family and he didn't know if he liked sharing it. Finally, looking into her stern eyes, he nodded. "Sure."

"Good. Now, the schedule is simple--"

~~~

Harry looked up at the clock when he heard a knock on the door. It was past time for the students to be asking any questions so it must be one of the staff. He set down his quill in its holder and answered the door. "Draco."

Draco smiled. "Harry. Could I come in? I have a few questions I think we need to sort for the ball."

"Come on in," Harry said as he opened the door wider. He locked it when it was closed and warded it against eavesdroppers. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Some tea if you could," Draco said. He sat in the chair in front of Harry's desk and set down a notebook.

Harry, in the meantime, set a pot to boil and fetched cups from the cupboard. "So questions?"

"First, what was she talking about?" Draco asked, taking his cup. "She said you can keep an eye on the castle?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Hold on." Harry went into his bedroom and opened his old school trunk. Among the mess--he needed to really sort it all one day--he found it. He smoothed out the edges and stood up. He looked at the door, hesitating. He knew McGonagall wanted Draco know about it so they could do their best, but it was difficult, letting someone see this. It was part of his family history.

He shook his head; now that Draco knew that he had something, he had to tell Draco. He carried it back into his office and laid it on his desk. "Pay attention."

Draco put his cup aside and furrowed his brow. "What is that? It looks like an old piece of parchment--is it a map of the castle?"

"Sort of." Harry tapped the the paper. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"A map," Draco whispered. He leaned forward. "Is that--are those really--?"

"People," Harry said. He unfolded the map and pointed to his own office. There was his own dot and then Draco's. "Us." He found the headmistress' office. "McGonagall."

"How long have you had this?" Draco asked. "How did you make it?"

"It was my dad's," Harry said. "He and his friends created it. They were pranksters."

"They must have been good," Draco said. "No wonder you're an amazing wizard."

"My mum was great, too," Harry said. "Though more at potions and charms."

Draco half smirked. "Guess that passed over you."

"Not all of us had a potion master to tutor us," Harry teased. He pushed the map closer to Draco. "With this, we can keep a close eye on the students."

Draco nodded. "That's good. Very helpful."

"Right. There's that--what else?"

"Escorts," Draco said, biting his lip. "We're all going to have to dance, at least one."

Harry nodded, remembering that many of their teachers had shared the first dance with the students. "Right. So?"

"McGonagall is the only woman attending," Draco said bluntly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Draco coughed. "Harry, if there is only one woman, who are we going to dance with? She's probably going to dance with Longbottom--he's her second."

"And?" Harry was getting impatient, wondering where this was going.

"Who are we going to dance with?" Draco said. "It's going to be a shame to the school if we don't dance."

"We can dance with each other," Harry blurted out. His face flushed. Though he hadn't really admitted it to himself, a tiny part of himself knew it: he had a crush on Draco. Had since last year when together they'd saved a student that had fallen into the Black Lake by the giant squid. Working together and then seeing Draco--muscles toned as he was the Quidditch professor--with wet clothes had done Harry in.

"We can't do that," Draco scoffed. "What will the students think?"

"Some of them think we're secretly together anyway," Harry said. He'd confiscated some of the student's notebooks; they'd written in them when they should have been writing in a workbook. Some of the seventh years were going to become successful writers if their creative...writings about Harry and Draco were any indication. (Though he was ashamed to admit it, some of the stories had given him some really great wank material.)

Draco's cheek looked a little red and Harry wondered if it was from the hot tea or something else. "I, for one, don't wish to be seen dancing with you at the ball."

"Why not?" Harry asked, offended. "I've gotten better at dancing--I know what I'm doing now. I'll be led if you'd prefer. I even bought new robes for the ball."

"That's not the point!" Draco said hotly.

"Then why not?"

"Because--just because not, Potter."

Harry took a sharp breath. Draco hadn't called him Potter in years and had certainly not used that tone since they were in school. "Fine. Then we'll embarass McGonagall when we don't dance."

"Do what you will, Potter," Draco said, standing, "but I won't!"

Harry bit his tongue as Draco stormed out and tried to ignore the way his stomach clenched at the thought of Draco with anyone. He sat down heavily in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. _Great, Harry. Perfect. Couldn't have done worse if you tried._

~~~

"Harry?"

Harry turned and smiled. "Headmistress."

McGonagall clucked her tongue. "I've told you, Harry, to call me Minerva. We're colleagues now."

Harry ducked his head. "I'm sorry."

She sighed. "I need a word, Harry."

"Sure. I have some time now."

"Walk with me into the courtyard." She took his arm and they entered one of Hogwarts' many courtyards. This one was little known by the students and was empty. She sat on a bench. "Draco has told me he wishes to bring company with him to the ball. So he has a dance partner."

Harry stiffened. "He said something to me."

"I know, Harry," she said. She cast a small, secretive smile at him. "Hip was cleaning your room when you two were talking. She told me what you said to each other." She patted the bench next to her.

He shyly sat and folded his hands in his lap. "I didn't mean for us to be overheard."

"Hip is very discreet," she said. "The conversations she's told me--I've given many detentions to students because of her."

Harry smiled. "She's a great house elf." He knew the elf and she was very good at her job. She was proud of it, too, and happy.

"Harry, I've told Draco that he cannot bring a guest," McGonagall said. "Not only would it be...not with tradition, I think he'd rather have someone else. Someone closer to home."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Headmistress?"

She shook her head. "I would ask him to dance with you, Harry. He'll appreciate it."

"I did!"

"You didn't. Not the way I know you want to. Or the way he wants to."

Harry flushed. "I--he--"

"I've taught for many years and I know when two people are in love. Trust me, Harry."

She squeezed his hands and then left him. He stared out in thought and decided in the end that she was wrong. Draco didn't like him. He didn't.

~~~

Harry smoothed down his robes for the tenth or fifteith time and licked his lips. Though they were new, they weren't the best; in comparison to Draco, he was shabby. Draco's robes were a midnight blue, hemmed by silver on the sleeves, neck and bottom. Glitter had been sewn in throughout and so whenever Draco turned, it was like stars were shinning out. Harry was wearing a deep purple robe, no adornments or sewn on hem. The doors opened and McGonagall led in the champions. Harry watched them as the music began and he half smiled, remembering the first Triwizard Tournament he was part of.

When Neville led McGonagall onto the floor, Harry knew he had to take his chance. He bit his lip and cautiously approached Draco (who was, as McGonagall had said, dateless). "May I have this dance?"

Draco's cheeks flushed and his hand twitched. "What?"

Harry held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Draco looked around them--they were being watched surreptiously--and with a sigh, took Harry's hand. Harry led them to the edge of the floor and put his hand on Draco's waist. Counting time in his head, Harry began the dance and Draco followed. Soon, Harry lost sight of the crowd and stopped hearing the music. He watched as Draco's face grew a deeper shade of red and they grew closer. Maybe...McGonagall had been right. They stopped when they heard clapping, both breathing hard.

"Draco--" Harry began.

Draco walked backward a few steps before turning sharply and running away. Harry watched him go, his heart sinking.

"Go get him," Neville said to his right.

"What?" Harry turned to his friend in disbelief. "You did see him run away, right? He doesn't want to see me."

"Go, Harry," Neville pressed, pushing against Harry's back.

Harry gulped and did as he was told. He and Draco needed to get this sorted. Out of the Hall was a path outside lined with fairy lights and torches and icicles. He found Draco hidden behind a bush twisted tall, leaning against a tree. "Hey."

Draco sniffed. "Hay, Potter, is for horses."

Harry smirked. "Maybe." Draco wrinkled his nose and Harry bit his lips. Twisting his hand in his hem, he asked, "Why'd you run away?"

"I am no one's joke, Harry," Draco said.

"Joke?" Harry blinked in confusion. "I...it wasn't a joke."

"Someone told you that I--" Draco coughed. "Go away."

"No," Harry said firmly. He stepped closer. "It wasn't a joke--I did want to dance with you."

"Why?" Draco asked, eyes narrowing. "Why would you want to dance with me?"

"Because...you're handsome," Harry confessed. He felt his face flush. "And funny. Witty. Amazing on a broom. Brave." He smiled. "And those robes really flatter you."

Draco was silent for a moment. "You aren't taking the piss, are you? Because if you are--"

Harry kissed him. It was just a peck of lips, but it sent Harry's stomach flying. "I'm not."

"I got that," Draco said a little breathlessly. He looked at Harry's lips and then cupped the back of Harry's head. He pulled him close again and this kiss was deeper, hotter. Harry moaned and pushed Draco against the tree.

Draco gasped and his free arm wrapped around Harry's back. Harry in turn reached up to Draco's hair and pulled it free of the ribbon Draco used to keep it out of his face. He threaded his fingers in the free locks and tightened a hand on Draco's hip.

There was sudden giggling and they both pulled away. "Shite, we're supposed to be the responsible ones," Draco said.

Harry reluctantly stepped away. "Got carried away." His finger brushed Draco's swollen lip. "Can't help it."

Draco kissed his finger. "Later, Harry. We have to set a good example."

~~~

Later was several hours later. The seventh years stayed well in the early hours and Harry felt his strength leaving him. Later was beginning to look impossible. Especially since he and Draco kept crossing paths despite their efforts to not to and every time they brushed against each other, Harry shivered. He was harder than he ever remembered being and he knew if he didn't get any relief tonight, he'd go mad.

But eventually even the seventh years tired and they all, professors and students alike, left the house elves cleaning up. They tried to be quiet about what they were going to do, but Neville sent them a wink as he left. Harry pulled Draco into an alcove outside the hall and kissed him breathless. "Whose rooms?"

"Yours are closer," Draco whispered. "Need you now."

Harry kissed him once more and then they were speeding to his rooms. The door slammed opened as they stumbled in and onto the bed. Draco straddled his hips and writhed. "Why didn't you say anything sooner? We could've been doing this for months."

Harry held Draco's hips and arched his back. "Sorry. Didn't know you wanted me."

"Oh, I more than want you, Harry," Draco said. His eyes were hot as he reached for Harry's robes. "Want you in bed--in every way. But also for breakfast and lunch and dinner. Fuck, harder." He grinded down, stomach tensing.

Harry fished his wand from his robes and removed their clothes. They both moaned when skin met skin. Harry reached for his bedside table and pulled out the lube. "Top?"

Draco shook his head. "Want to feel you inside."

Harry's breath stuttered, but he quickly coated his fingers and prepared Draco. When Draco began pushing back and nearly breaking Harry's fingers, he coated his cock and thrust up. Draco shuddered and groaned. "That's it, Harry."

Harry brought his knees up, cradling Draco, and began an unrelenting pace that Draco quickly matched. Though they both wanted it last, their teasing worked against them and soon, Draco was spilling over them both and Harry let go.

Draco tumbled down onto him, practically purring. "That was..." He trailed off, looking unsure.

Harry agreed--he didn't have words for that, either. He pulled Draco closer and kissed his temple. "Staying?"

"Of course!"

Harry grinned.


End file.
